Various types of personal vaporizers have been known in the art for many years. In general, such vaporizers are characterized by heating a solid to a smoldering point, vaporizing a liquid by heat, or nebulizing a liquid by heat and/or by expansion through a nozzle. Such devices are designed to release aromatic materials in the solid or liquid while avoiding high temperatures of combustion and associated formation of tars, carbon monoxide, or other harmful byproducts. Preferably, the device releases a very fine mist with a mouth feel similar to smoke, under suction. Thus, a vaporizing device may be made to mimic traditional smoking articles such as cigarettes, cigars, pipes and hookahs in certain aspects, while avoiding significant adverse health effects of traditional tobacco or other herbal consumption.
Personal vaporizers are often used as a way of lessening dependence on tobacco. However, current personal vaporizers lack an ability to monitor a user's use of the vaporizer.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop new technologies for monitoring a user's vaporizer use, that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art, and enhances it by providing messages and alerts regarding the user's vaporizer use.